The Gamer CODE: Eldorado US
by Oh No Its Raining
Summary: Dalle Saint Gates... Better know by his colleagues by the alias of; Lazy NERD! Awakes in the final exam day of the first year of the renowned institution Kuoh Academy, only to find out that his life has become a videogame... How will the the Supernatural world fare with this new piece on the board? They better be prepared, because a NERD is on the way... OC!Gamer, Multiverse!Travel


**Hello everyone... It's Raining here! No... Seriously, it's really raining here, but that's beside the point...**

 **Alright guys, I'm here today to show a little work of mine to you all... It is a translation of a portuguese FIC I writed some time ago, to be truthful is only a tiny part of it, since translate takes some time and for now, I just wanted to do as a challenge for myself... But who knows... If you guys like, I can work on the translation and get more serious here.**

 **Before we start, here are a brief summary about the FIC.**

1-The story begins in Highschool DxD a month before the anime begins.

2-Not everything will be the same as the stories.

3-This is a story of 'Action/Adventure' first 'Comedy' in second and 'Romance' in third.

4-This story function with 20% of real world logic and 80% Animes/Shonen logic... If you in doubts, face the whole thing as if watching an anime.

5-The sum of the Status of my OC are not the same as the original Gamer's manhwa, I created my own system.

6-Minor Crossovers will happen before we finally get into the 'Multiverse' phase.

7-I'ma big fan of Non-Sense humor... In the same style as the comedies beautifully starred by the actor: Leslie Nielsen... So wait for it in the future.

8-It is not a Self-Insert... I am not incarnated in the OCs and their decisions and opinions do not represent mine in any way.

 **Without further ado... Press START and let the GAME begin!**

 **.**

 **[DISCLAIMER]**

 **I do not own nothing here, besides my OCs.**

 **.**

 **[M RATED]**

 **It's a M Rated Fiction... You have been warned.**

 **...**

* * *

 **\- O -**

* * *

 **The Gamer - CODE: Eldorado**

.

 **[Chapter 1]**

 **The World Is Not Enough PART 1!**

.

 **[Arc 1]**

 **The Awakening of the Second Star!**

.

 **= [Unknown Date] =**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION/Unknown Direction**

 **Unknown Position/Unknown Time**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Focus: General)**

...

...

...

'Where… am I?'

...

Urrk… Why… So much... White.

.

.

.

'A dream?'

...

I tried to keep my eyes open, but I almost get blinded by the light that suddenly intensified... A light so intense that it instantly starts to burn my eyes as soon as I tried survey my whereabouts... Fast than light , I close my eyelids with a painful rinse, and I use my arms as a second protective layer against the powerful light... My quick action takes effect and soon I feel the pain that has invaded my corneas and irises decrease to bearable levels.

 ***Ping***

I hear a familiar sound resonate within me... Actually, I do not even get scared or surprised by the sudden sound effect of digital nature... I do not know how, but somehow it seemed so natural that it seemed to me to be listening to this for years... Which is strange, since at the same time I know I've never heard it before… Am I going crazy?

'I wonder what kind of dream this is?'

A change occurs... Suddenly, the light filtering through my eyelids begins to fade, indicating the dimness of the outside light.

'Hmmm... Oh... What now?'

I open my eyes just a little... And lowered my forearm that helped block the bright white mist that now dims its light, giving way to a strange blue object of rectangular shape with the thickness of a paper... Defying the laws of gravity, it floats before me at the same height of my eyes... As the light of the environment diminishes, I can see more and more of the object that only now I perceives it is a kind of... Plate.

'No... This is more like... A digital Pop-UP...'

Yes, it seems more appropriate... An informative Pop-UP that seems to have come out of a computer monitor, floats in front of me with some message printed on the face, facing me... This is definitely a 'different' dream... Maybe It' was that smelly pizza that I ate last night before bed.

Taken by curiosity, I tentatively approach and read the message of the imaginary alert.

"He? But in...?"

And I readily understand nothing.

 **\- GAME SYSTEM RESTORATION REPORT** -

 _System_Reboot:_ 100% **[Done]**

 _Gamer_Avatar/Restoration:_ FAILED **[Aborted/File_Deleted]**

 _Level_Backup/Restoration:_ FAILED **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _EXP_Backup/Restoration:_ FAILED **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _Status_Backup/Restoration:_ FAILED **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _Skills_Backup/Restoration:_ FAILED **[Aborted/File_Corrupted/Formatted]**

 _Transmigrating_Gamer_Soul:_ 100% **[Done]**

.

.

.

 _Synchronizing_Soul:_ 98 **[Loading]**

...

Forget what I said about being dreaming... I must be hallucinating... My brain must have broken down.

"I need stop playing so much video games before crash... And then look for a psychoanalyst..."

The world around me begins to light up again and again I cannot see anything.

Without my noticing, my consciousness begins to slip away.

...

...

...

* * *

 **\- O -**

* * *

 **= [26/03/2020] =**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **KUOH CITY/Kuoh Academy**

 **Class 1C/12:02**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Focus: general)**

...

"(Grumbling) ... Hmm ... Zzzzzz ... (Mumble) ... Stop Playing ... (Grumbling) ... So Much Video ... (Mumble) ... Game ... Zzzzzzz. .. "

 ***ThunG***

"AAuuh!" A boy holds his slightly sore forehead... Abruptly waking up from the nap he was taking in his desk in the middle of the classroom... On his forehead, now there is a small white dot that was left by the chalk that his teacher just shoot for realizing that the boy, besides not paying attention to what he was talking about, was sleeping too... giggles from his colleagues can be heard on the background.

"Ah, good to know you've decided to join the rest of the class for the exam, Dalle-kun... Your relatives will be proud." Says the teacher making clear his dissatisfaction with having his class interrupted by the grunting of a student who decided to fall asleep... Still incredulous, he looks at the newly awakened boy who is rubbing his head and picking up his senses.

The boy looks around in confusion... He find several teenagers sitting in their desks... Boys and girls of 15-16s wearing similar clothes that resemble a kind of overly fancy school uniform... Just like the one he is... wearing?

'When did I put this on? I do not... uh?' Dalle thinks as he looks at himself and then at the rest of the place again... 'What the hell is this place He put his hands on the table in front of him only now realizing that he is in a common and normal classroom... With normal eastern students from a likely normal eastern school with a typical frowning teacher looking at him in a weird way.

'Ok… Calming-down… How did I get here He blinks a few times... His wide eyes begin to relax as well as his posture in the chair... Memories of his day so far begin to return to the front of his mind... And suddenly he remembers where he is and what he were doing here... 'Ah… Yeah... This... It's my classroom... And...' Dalle thinks putting a hand on his head... 'Today is the day of my final exam... And I slept on my desk while we were waited for the teacher who was late...' The disorientation is still a problem for him but little by little as the sleep goes away, everything starts to make more sense to him.

"Ahem..." Dalle's attention as well as that of everyone in the class turns to the educator who simulated a throat clearing.

"As I was saying..."

"I hope you guys have reviewed the materials listed on the last day of school... I really hope everyone does well today..." Now standing next to his desk, the middle-aged man organizes a pile of papers arranged in the furniture... He looks at his wristwatch and back the papers on the table... Then he raises his face and looks ahead with a serious face almost annoyed.

"Remember that there will be no second chance if you fail this time!" He warns the many young pupils who occupy the four rows of chairs in this simple room.

Expressions of indifference and yawning are the only responses of the teenagers in front of the teacher who lets out a tired sigh followed by a negative shake of head... He knows that this is the natural demeanor of these young ones since he taught them throughout past the school year, but he still does not conform with it.

"If you guys don't get a good score, you will repeat the year so do try to take this seriously!" He warns his students... "Do not waste the time and hard-earned money of your parents who pay for your education-"

*Ringtone*

A digital tune reverberates through the now silent classroom.

"Hm?" The teacher is interrupted in the middle of his speech.

The sound effect clearly coming from a cellular device, keeps going on, causing everyone to turn their heads towards the same student who caused the first interruption... Dalle.

"Dalle-kun..." The teacher calls out for the student, owner of the cell phone... "I thought I said that everyone should have their cell phones turned off at the time of the test."

The young man in question, who was completely distracted, looked at the angry master in surprise ... 'What now? He's talking to me gain

"May I help you?" He answers the man, oblivious, as if nothing was wrong... Some students laugh at the answer, but are soon silenced by the teacher who raised a hand.

"Your cell phone, Dalle-kun... Please turn it off ..." He asks politely.

'My phone?' He thinks to himself without understanding... He does not remember bringing his cell phone to school today... Again... for some reason he barely remembers coming to school today... It's all so foggy 'in his head... It's as if he'd woken up from a sedation pre-surgery.

'That's what I get for spending all night playing video games... Well done.' Dalle concludes with depression.

"Yes sir, and sorry..." Bringing his hand to the left pocket of his pants, he pulls out the cell phone to turn it off.

But with a quick glance at the display, he notices a new message.

'User101101... Urr... this guy again?' He says mentally when reading the name of the person who sent the message with dread... 'It's fifth message already just today... What does he want this time?' By pressing the envelope icon on the screen, it opens the unknown sender message.

 **[Happy # # # # Birth#Day_"Dalle/Saint/Gates"[TheGamer]=OC01+WPDXD/NewDungeon_Started=M # 10%!]**

Dalle ends the message with a frown on his face and a pulse of anger in his heart.

 _'...Happy Birthday? How does this_ _guy_ _know that today is my birthday? Now th_ _is_ _has gone too far... The little_ _bastard_ _got my personal information and is using them on the_ _prank_ _... '_ Dalle regrets bitterly that one day he posted his phone number on an online buying and selling website when he intended to sell some of his old games... Because some of his funny classmates discovered it and began to send occasional pranks calls for some laugh.

 _'Shit brats... Just wait, when I find you all, I'll shove your phones all the way up your asses!'_

"Hey man... Stop daydreaming! Hurry up, take this." Says a student sitting in the front desk.

Dalle looks at the boy and realizes that his neighbor is offering him a small pile of the exams that the students are going to carry out... He picks up the papers and nods gratefully, pulls out a copy for himself and passes the stack to a student sitting behind.

Turning his attention back to the strange message on the phone, he thinks a little and decides to solve one problem at a time.

 _'I'll take care of you later.'_ He turns the power off and picks up a pen... "Mama Mia!" He winces in dread at queries on the paper of damnation… "For some reason… I think I will need extra lifes here..." He murmurs without the least excitement as he begins his trial.

...

...

…

* * *

\- O -

* * *

 **==== [26/03/2020] ====**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **KUOH CITY/Kuoh Academy**

 **Class 1C/14:00**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Focus: general)**

...

From the corridors outside the Class 1C on the ground floor, silence and lull takes over... Only the sound of the janitor pushing his trolley with cleaning products is present... But inside the room, the situation is a little different.

 ***Risk* *Risk* *Risk* (** _Sound of writing pens..._ **)**

The tension in the air is palpable... 27 young people, currently occupy the 28 desks of this classroom.

 ***Risk* *Risk* *Risk***

At least here in this class, today is a very special day and terrifying for the less prepared... Today is the day the school held the dreaded 'Final Exam' for some of the first and second year kids... All of the stored knowledge of the students throughout the previous year would be put to test.

 ***Risk-risk-risk-risk-risk!***

Those who survive today would be rewarded and would advance to the 'Second Year'...

Those who fail, will have no choice but redo the entire first Year again... And nobody in his right mind wants that.

...

"Who's comes up with the wires wool? What kind of question is this? This is an highschool exam or a TV show?" A student in the middle of the room grumble in a low voice, he has his two elbows on a table and both hands on his forehead.

"Time is running out, I'm gonna have to wing it!" He looks at another student sitting to his left and throws a previously prepared paper ball at his head.

"Hm? But what-" The student hit by the ball, removes the object from his hair... "Han?" He looks at his colleague on the right...

"Matsuda? Did you throw me this?" Inquire the student with a ball in his hand, the now named 'Matsuda' nods yes.

"Your retarded bald, we're in the middle of the final exam! This is no time for bullshit!" The boy says in a silent scream...

The teacher sitting at his desk in front of the room, notices the strange interaction of the students and decides intercede… "Something wrong? Matsuda-kun, Motohama-kun?"

The bespectacled student, Motohama stands up with his arms straight-down and replied to the teacher as if he were answering an Army General... "No sir, there is nothing wrong or suspicious happening, sir!"

Matsuda his bald friend also gets up and does the same... "Exactly sir! Everything is in order on the perimeter, sir!"

"Everything is clean here too, sir!" A third student stands up, joining the first two in the comic gesture.

Some students laugh at the joke, others get irritated by the nuisance caused.

"I do not recall asking you anything, Hyoudou-kun..." Says the teacher feeling tired of witnessing again the same antics these three went doing all year.

"You are bothering the others with your games... Please take the situation more seriously yes? Now sit down and try to finish your test."

"Yes sir!" The three in a single sound and send themselves.

...

In the back of the room.

Dalle... The student of the cell phone incident looks at all of this with an expression of indifference... Lying on his chair, showing signs of being very bored.

' _Incredible... The rate of_ _the_ _stupid_ _ity_ _is increasing at this school..._ _(S_ _igh_ _)_ _,'_ he says in his mind.

Turning his attention to his own sheet, he begins to check his answers.

 _'Everything seems to be in order... With this I will get enough to pass of year... Or at least I hope...'_

Reclining again, he tries to find something to distract himself until the end of the test... As he has finished he has nothing left to do but wait silently... _'Yes... I should try to investigate later who's the funn_ _y phone prankster…_ _'_ His thoughts turn to the strange message he received in the morning.

Letting his imagination flow he tries to imagine who would be to blame in the elimination process... But in the end... It does not come to a very conclusive result... Actually there are a lot of people in this Academy who he doesn't get along because he is a foreigner... Not that there is widespread hatred in this school for foreigners... But it turns out that only girls are welcomed no matter where they come from... The boys are happy because they are boys, and the girls are happy because they will not need to share their school with another pervert... Unless he's handsome at the level of a model... Which is not Dalle's case in his opinion... Not that he considers himself ugly, but his weak constitution and average appearance do not help him much.

The fact is that this phenomenon occurs because that Kuoh Academy was an exclusive university/school/college for girls... But three years ago it was decided that it would become a mixed school and would allow the enrollment of boys in their range of students... Because of this, the number of boys across the Academy is only three or four to 18/19 girls per class, which generates the collective feeling of the female population that they are only there to satisfy some perverted and immoral fetish… With is not far from the truth.

"(Sigh)..." He sighs tired...

 _'This is going to be harder than I thought... I know he's going to charge me 'the eye of the_ _face'_ _... But I guess my only option is going to be leaving it with Kai.'_ He says mentally, remembering that the number of the sender of the message was hidden.

...

 _'What time is it?'_ He retracts the blazer sleeve of his right arm and looks at the hours on his wristwatch... _'14: 23... Great, the test should end anytime from now on. '_ He leans back in his chair and waits for the exam timeout to come to an end.

…

…

…

Not too long after...

 ***Clap* *Clap***

Two claps were made by the teacher who just got up from his chair.

"Very well folks, put down the pens please... Time is up." Many moans of mental pain resound through the room... "You had two hours to finish this, now lower those pens, give me your tests and get out of here! The results will be available in the next Aprils 2, until there... Bye Bye!"

Is finally over... The dreaded final exam comes to a close...

Many students breathe a sigh of relief, but some still tremble with fear already sensing the bomb they will take on the exam, and the spanking they will take from their parents for repeating the year and wasting their money...

Truth be told, this school can be anything... But cheap it is not.

"... ... ..." Silently a student of untied tie delivers his test to the teacher at his desk.

"Hm...? Oh, Dalle-kun... I noticed that you had lowered your pen a few minutes ago... How do you think you went on the exam?" The teacher asks the boy.

"It went fine..." Dalle shrug his shoulders.

"Well, anyway, I hope so... It would be a shame to hold you here for another year... You can go now, and see if you can fix your hair before school, dyeing your hair is not against the norms of the academy... But try to do it right."

The boy seems confused by the words of his teacher and decides to look at his reflection in the glass of a nearby window to analyze his look...

Everything looks in order... Looking back at him in the reflection of the window, he clearly sees his usual image... A tall, slender young man with a clear skin and bored countenance... At height of six feet, he can easily stand out among the students of his current classroom who are two years younger... He wears the school's standard uniform, consisting of a striped white shirt, a black blazer and black pants... His eyes are black as are his hair that is smooth (almost wavy, by the apparent lack of comb...) and a little long.

 _'I do not see anything wrong... Whatever he was talking about...-Eh?'_ Dalle notices something abnormal... In his hair, through some strands, he can see the appearance of some white there that he had not noticed before... Most are almost imperceptible, but there are two visible strands that go down in his frontal fringe and many others on the top of his head.

 _'But what?'_ The boy does not understand anything... Until today his hair was totally black... Where did all these white threads come from? What? But before he could give voice to his thoughts... Something else caught his attention in the reflection... Something creeping slowly over his head in a way... Pixelized? Slowly getting more and more visible, progressively taking the form of letters.

Involuntarily the young man's mouth opens in surprise... And in the end... Three lines of words form and start flashing over his head as if they were having interference.

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Level:** 2

 **Dalle S. Gates**

"What in the world..." He finally gets to say... Attracting the attention of the teacher who was looking at the exams.

"Hmm... Something wrong Dalle-kun?" The teacher asks.

The boy raises his arm to point at his reflection in the window, but pause in the middle when he realizes from his reflection that the messages above himself had already disappeared... "Ah, what the hell is that?" The teacher in turn begins to get a little impatient for the kid's lack of attention... "Are you listening to me?" The boy looks at his master... And he is amazed... Now there is something strange floating on his teacher's head.

 **[Teacher]**

 **(Compulsive Gambler)**

 **Level 3**

 **Minoru Yoshioka**

"Oh my God..." Dalle says without believing what he is seeing.

"Dalle-kun?" The teacher calls him again, in a higher tone... But Dalle ignores him, since he is too distracted to listen to the master.

Looking at the rest of his colleagues, he realizes that everyone now has 'information's' hovering over their heads, just like his old one and his teacher... "It can only be a joke..." Turning his attention to his reflection, he notices that his own floating 'information' has returned and now seems 'steady' without the interference from before.

The middle-aged man does not understand anything, so he puts a hand on Dalle's shoulder and shakes it slightly to get his attention...

"Dalle, you look pale... Are you ok?" The young man comes out of his trance and turns his attention to the master.

"Hmm? Hmm... What?" He says.

"I asked if you were feeling bad or something..." The man says... Dalle shake his head no... "I'm fine."

The man releases the boy's shoulder and looks into the student's eyes.

"Seriously?" He asks.

"Yes... Hmm... With your permission, I have to go." Dalle responds and without delay he turns and walks out of the room.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-O-**

* * *

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **KUOH CITY/Kuoh Academy**

 **Corridors/14:37**

 **-=-=-=-=(##################################)=-=-=-=-**

 **(Focus: Dalle)**

...

 _'Okay, I'm hallucinating... It must be those sleepless nights I spent playing WoW...'_ Dalle says in his mind as he makes his way to the school lockers... Walking, he watches the students passing by him and their... 'Names' and 'Levels' over their heads as if he were in an online RPG game.

Putting a hand on his face, he massages his eyes in an attempt to wake up, in case he is sleeping... _'That's it... I just need to get some sleep and I'll be brand new... Then I'll wake up and I'm going to look for a doctor to find out why the hell I'm getting gray hair.'_ He goes on his way.

Passing a crossroads of corridors, he does not see that a person crosses his path.

 ***Bump***

Dalle stumbles on someone.

"Eek!?" The person fell on the floor, spreading some folders everywhere.

"Oh my father..." He looks at the fallen person...

Several students around look at the scene in disapproval of Dalle's carelessness... Some even comment on whispers...

-"What bastard... Did you see what he did?"

-"Despicable, she fell because he was distracted!"

-"She must be hurt..."

-"It's that lazy NERD... What was his name again? Dani?"

-"Someone saw my Headphone? I want my Headphone, it's not an earphone! It's a Headphone!"

-"Do I look fat without this corset?"

-"What is he waiting for to help the girl?"

-"Who slapped my ass!"

-"You know What is Buuuullshit?! This damn place!"

-"Well, thanks for your feedback… Now get the Fuck out of here before I flush You!" These are some of the crowd's protests.

Ignoring the nonsense and death threats... Dalle decides to turn to the person he knocked down and help her.

...

This person in question proves to be a girl of medium height... A well-known student of the institution, wearing violet-colored oval glasses... She has short black hair that reaches her neck and partially covers her ears and forehead... Her eyes, though now closed with pain, are known for the unusual shade of violet... In fact, there are several people at school with strange variations of hair colors and eyes that should not be allowed... As far as Dalle knows, Japanese schools tend to be quite strict with the uniforms that the students dress... They also usually forbids things like lipstick, earrings, tattoos, hair dye and other things that would make you look different from other students.

 _'But not here at the Kuoh Academy apparently... Since there are so many people who choose to wear contact lenses and tincture...'_ Think Dalle.

Turning his attention to the fallen girl... He confirms that she is none other than Souna Shitori, one of the three most popular girls of the whole college... And also considered the most promising student in the history of the academy from its foundation time to... God knows when... Probably more time than Dalle spent walking on earth by the amount of pictures of directors in the teachers' room.

...

 _'Today is not my day... Of all the people I could trip, did it have to be the President of the Student Council? I really suck.'_

The girl, its looking for her glasses on the floor that had flown with her fall... She retrieves it and cleans it with a cloth that she took from a pocket of her skirt, then puts it backs on and feel a twinge of pain from the touch of the frame on the bridge of her nose that is somewhat reddish thanks to the impact... "Aw..."

"Excuse me, are you okay?" He quickly bends down to aid the victim of his carelessness... "I was completely in the air, Miss Shito-" He pauses in the middle of his sentence as he glimpses what is written above the girl's head.

 **[King]**

 **(Sitri's Heir)**

 **Level:** 39

 **Sona Sitri**

"Huh..." He stares at the information shown there on the girl... "But what..."

Realizing Dalle's strange reaction... The sharp-eyed girl notices that he is not looking exactly at her but at something above her head... She looks up discreetly, but is confused to realize that there is nothing out there... _'Maybe my hair is misaligned?'_ She imagines running a hand over her head.

Looking at the boy again, she gets even more confused by him just standing there in front of her mumbling inaudible things... As if he had a strange conversation with himself... She raises a hand and sways in front of him... But she get no reaction... _'What happened to this boy?'_ She snap her fingers in his eyes, but it's no use... The strange boy keeps murmuring nonsense... The girl then gets tired of this game and decides to use her voice to get his attention.

"Dalle-san..." He looks at the girl with his face still giving signs that his attention is still divided... "Would you help me get up?" She asks with displeasure that she is still on the floor... Dalle blinks a few times without understanding what she is talking about, since he has forgotten what happened... Then he looks around and his memory comes back in a flash.

"Oh? Ah?! Y-Yeah, sorry!" He helps her stand and starts collecting the folders she dropped because of him.

…

…

…

"Sorry again for making you fall... I had my head in the clouds." Dalle says.

The girl cleans herself of the dust and straightens her glasses again before addressing the clumsy blackhaired student.

"It's alright... It was an accident... But..." She pauses and looks deep into Dalle's eyes, making the boy sweat cold... "Walking so distracted is very risky... Try to stay alert when moving on crowded places from now on." The girl then proceeds to continue to dispense the audience that has formed around them and begins to collect some papers that flew far.

Dalle gets ahead seeing that the girl is in short skirt and would be more complicated for her... Frankly this feminine uniform of this school is very suggestive... Some pervert must have designed this thing with bad intentions... The girl is grateful for the deed and thanks him with a brief "Thank you." waiting on her side until he finishes... But as he bends close to her, she can not help but notice his strange hair painted in white.

"You did it... that to you?" Dalle looks at her in response to her voice and sees her pointing to his head... He turns his eyes up as if to look at his own hair, implying that he understood her question and looks back at the girl quickly... "E-Er... I... I painted... On the way here... " He lies..."In the morning... In a... Hairdresser... One of those places who work with hair." He says raising a smile as false and forced as a note of three.

"Uhun..." The kaichou responds with her eyes narrowing to the obvious nonsense... Clearly beginning to suspect of the boy's behavior... She thinks he may be in some trouble and is scared to be find out... "Alright... Do not get me wrong... But it was not a very well done job... You should go back to that them and complain..."

"Seriously? Is it that bad?" He says putting a hand on his head... "Well, it does not matter much... I need to go now Souna-san... But it was good to talk to you again... It's been a while since we've had the opportunity. "

"Yeah... One year..." She agrees, remembering that they were both in the same class two years ago when they were both newcomers to the Academy.

However, at the end of the school year at that time... Dalle took very low scores in his final exam, which resulted in his failure... The boy entered the history of the institution as the first student to repeat the year, and with the worst scores which someone has already managed to achieve... He has become well known to the entire student body as a good example of what happens when you is a lazy ass.

Dalle hands over the briefcases collected to Souna/Sona... He quickly looks at the different name on her head and decides to let it go.

"Until next time Kaichou..." He bows in reverence to the girl, then straightens up and goes on his way.

Sona watches him as he disappears into the sea of people struggling through the corridors... She feels something weird in the attitude of the usually quiet student, but... He was never a very normal person in the first place, so she decides not to comment on anything and return to her commitments.

...

...

...

* * *

...

 _ **AN: Seriously... What a hasle... I don't know if it was my phone or whatever... But the FIC went gone when I was updating from the phone... Oh well whatever... Sorry again and, stay cool.**_


End file.
